


Hello, Stranger

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, all dem drunk tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: Sam is supposed to be Stiles' wingman, but ditches him to hook up with Jess. Meanwhile, Dean comes in to the rescue.





	Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> okay, idk what this title is. ALSO, i know this fic starts off in a way that makes you think sam is a big part of this fic. he isn't. he's just mentioned here. tbh i think i was supposed to keep going with this fic, but i forgot about it and left it for months, and now idk how to really keep going - SO, i'm gonna post it and maybe if i'm lucky i'll get my muse back and i'll add something to it. but i think it works fine as a stand-alone lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! This is (as usual) unbeta'd. I'm sorry for any spelling errors or whatever, they're all mine. Thanks for reading <3

If you didn’t know Sam Winchester, you would think he was the kind of boy that listened to his parents, did his homework, never broke curfew and kissed his date’s hand as he handed her off to her parents after a date. And while the latter might be true, it’s mostly for show. Just like how he makes sure her hair is smoothed over and that she re-applies her lipstick, and that her bra strap is back over her shoulder and not pulled off her arm entirely. The blush on her face isn’t something he can control, but he knows she’ll blame it on him being a charmer, and not the fact that he had three fingers inside her less than five minutes ago.

 

He also likes hosting parties once his and Dean’s parents are out of town, and makes Dean buy alcohol for them. His 17 year old little brother can be such a pain in the ass, Dean thinks, but silently he is amused and almost proud of the little rebel Sammy has become. He didn’t see this coming a few years back, but now? He might be worse than Dean. 

 

The last Saturday of August he hosts another party. Their parents are out of town celebrating their wedding anniversary. Dean brings the booze and only hours later the house is filled with whooping, loud teenagers. Dean regrets staying at home. He sighs as he closes his laptop, figures he might as well join the party - that, or leave the house - because there’s no way he can get through this Die Hard movie without strangling a few kids. He can barely hear his own thoughts. 

 

He walks downstairs and thinks about entering the living room, but seeing the sea of people in there, he decides against it and does a 180 to walk into the kitchen instead. There’s a few teens scattered around there as well, two couples making out and one girl sitting in a corner, crying because ‘Troy just ditched her and he’s a total douche-dick’. That’s the first time Dean has ever heard that insult and he silently wishes for someone to teach this poor girl some new swear words, because that was weak.

 

He turns to the fridge to fetch himself a cold one when he spots Stiles sitting on the counter, eyeing the bottle in his right hand while his left hand drums its fingers against his knee. Dean eyes him for a bit, eyes the half-empty bottle and grabs two beers from the fridge before walking over to him.

 

«Hey stranger,» he greets him, flashing him as smile as he leans his hip against the counter beside him. Stiles looks up, seemingly surprised by Dean’s approach.

 

«Oh hey,» he replies, flushing a bit. «Sorry, I was kinda - in my head,» he shrugs, pointing to his ear and making a circle motion, like you would do if you wanted to imply that someone was insane. 

 

Stiles has been Sam’s best friend for a few years, and while Dean hasn’t talked to him that much, he knows him well enough that he’s not usually this quiet. «What’s up?» he asks him, offering him a cold beer. Stiles eyes the bottle offered to him for a split second before he grabs it and nods. He clinks the necks of their bottles together and takes a swig before replying.

 

«Sam left to hook up with Jess,» Stiles replies.

 

Dean nods, waiting for the follow-up. It never comes. He huffs a quiet laugh and shrugs. «He always hooks up at these parties. You’ve never seemed to mind before.» _Not that Dean’s been paying extra attention to him or anything._

 

Stiles huffs a bit, doesn’t seem to want to talk about it, and Dean’s about to tell him it’s fine, they can leave it, when Stiles bursts out «I haven’t - y’know. And I want to - I was _gonna_ , tonight. He was gonna be my wingman or whatever, but he’s a sucky one, because he left - and I, I can’t do this by myself - I’m awkward and flail-y, and who would wanna kiss _me_?» 

 

Dean tries to keep up, he does, but Stiles talks a mile a minute and it takes Dean a second to gather all the information. He thinks Stiles is talking about sex first, that he wants his first time to be tonight and that Sam was gonna help him out, but then he talks about kissing, and Dean’s confused.

 

«You’ve never been kissed?» he asks, and he doesn’t believe that for a second so his immediate response is to laugh. It’s not mocking, it’s surprised, but he can tell Stiles is serious when he slips off the counter and moves to walk past him. Dean grabs a hold of his arm then, keeping him from leaving.

 

«Hey, Stiles, I didn’t mean - It’s just surprising. I’m not making fun of you,» he says, making sure he sounds sincere, and Stiles relaxes a little bit. He glances up at Dean and frowns a bit, still a bit cautious. 

 

«Why are you surprised?» he asks, and Dean laughs again, because what kind of question is that?

 

«Well,» he starts, shrugging. «For one, you’re attractive, and two, you’re funny. That’s all a girl would ever want, isn’t it? The whole -,» Dean gestures with his free hand. «- good kisser and good in bed thing takes practice, but that’s the fun part.» 

 

Stiles is looking at him with this expression that Dean can’t read. Something has changed between them, but he’s unsure what. That is, until Stiles grasps at Dean’s arm and tugs. «Show me.» 

 

«What?» Dean chuckles, his breath only hitching a little bit in surprise. 

 

«Show me. You’re a good kisser. I’ve seen you with that Lisa girl, she always..,» he trails off, eyes now lowered to look at the ground, and damn it, if Stiles wasn’t cute before, shy Stiles might be even cuter.

 

«You’ve been watching me kissing girls a lot?» Dean asks, voice a bit heated. He doesn’t expect Stiles to lean into him, nod and mutter ‘maybe’ under his breath. His head is still lowered and Dean suddenly has to see him, to see his face. He puts both hands on either side of Stiles’ face and lifts, making him look up. His thumbs rub comforting circles on his cheekbone and jaw and Dean smiles a bit.

 

«Are you sure you want me to be your first kiss?» he asks him, because while Dean didn’t particularly care, he knows a first kiss can be special to some people, and he doesn’t want to ‘steal’ Stiles’ first one if he might regret it.

 

Stiles though, nods, and with a whisper says «Please.» And that’s all Dean needs.

 

He pulls Stiles into the kiss slowly, pressing his lips to Stiles’. Stiles makes a tiny sound at the back of his throat and pushes his tongue out, pressing it hard against Dean’s lips. Dean smiles a bit and pulls back enough to murmur «Slow. Relax into it.» 

 

Stiles takes a breath and nods before trying again, his tongue darting back out seconds later. Again, Dean retracts, hands squeezing Stiles’ neck comfortingly. He notices briefly how everyone has left the kitchen and how they’re on their own, and then he turns them back around and lifts Stiles up on the counter so Dean can stand between his legs. He doesn’t mean for it to be as intimate as it gets, but for a second they just stare at each other, their breathing heavier now than before. Dean slides his hands over Stiles’ knees and halfway up his thighs before stopping there, not wanting to push it. He nudges their noses together and pulls back when Stiles chases his lips.

 

«Let me,» he says, reaching up with one hand to steady Stiles. «No tongue, not yet. Let’s ease into it.» 

 

He squeezes Stiles’ shoulder as he leans back in to press their lips together. Stiles’ lips are slightly parted, but his tongue doesn’t come out this time. He lets Dean lead the way, and Dean won’t admit how much he likes that. He sucks at Stiles’ bottom lip and pulls it between his teeth, biting and tugging at it slightly as he pulls back. Stiles keens a bit and chases Dean’s lips again. He’s so eager to learn and to keep going, and Dean is happy to oblige. 

 

They keep kissing for a few minutes like that, just a soft press of lips, with sucks and bites here and there, and Stiles gets more and more confident, smiling proudly when he bites Dean’s lip hard enough to make Dean groan. Dean thinks that this should probably be it - he was only gonna show Stiles how it was done, he can figure out the tongue thing by himself. But Stiles’ hands are on his shoulders and arms, his neck, his shirt, gripping and pulling, and Dean can’t pull away. 

 

«Okay,» he pants, pulling back just an inch so he can talk. «Use your tongue now. But go slow. Don’t rush it,» he explains, and he’s barely done talking before Stiles presses close again to kiss him. He might rush back into the kiss itself, but the tongue he slips out licks at Dean’s lips so hesitantly and soft Dean feels like he might melt into it. His lips go slack and he lets Stiles dominate it, letting him try it out for a bit. When Stiles realizes that, he slows down further, taking his time exploring Dean’s mouth and lips, their tongues colliding and Stiles’ tongue running along the edge of Dean’s teeth. The second Dean feels the urge to deepen it and take control, he pulls back and gives a swift nod. 

 

«Okay, I think you’re good,» he laughs, rubbing Stiles’ cheek with his thumb before letting go completely. «Now go get’em tiger.» 

 

«Okay,» Stiles replies with a nod, and then he’s pulling Dean back in, their lips colliding hard enough that there’s a slight hint of pain. Dean groans in surprise and pulls back enough to whisper against his lips. «What are you doing?»he asks, because he’s fairly certain Sam wasn’t gonna help Stiles pick up his older brother, so Dean figures there’s someone else he wants.

 

«Well, this would be kissing,» Stiles explains, earning a light punch to his shoulder. He chuckles a bit and mutters ‘ow’ while he rubs the sore spot, eyes meeting Dean’s. «You don’t want it?» Dean can tell he tries to hide whatever emotions he’s feeling, but there’s a hint of nervousness in his question. Dean shakes his head and smiles a bit.

 

«It’s not that,» he says. «But you’re drunk and I think you’re looking for someone else.»

 

«Only because you’re as straight as they come, and taken, if I might add,» Stiles replies. «If you were into guys like me, or guys at all, I would be that annoying kid who’d slip notes into your locker every day.»

 

Dean’s so taken aback by the information just given to him, that he doesn’t respond right away. Stiles is still going on about all the couple-y things he would do to woo Dean into liking him back, and then he laughs a bit.

 

«I mean, I guess I am drunk. Because sober me wouldn’t actually try making out with someone he knew was straight. That’s logic. I don’t get drunk a lot,» he nods to himself, a serious frown on his face like he’s only realizing this now. 

 

«Do you think straight, mostly-sober me would agree to giving you kissing lessons if I weren’t interested?» Dean asks back, eyebrows arched in question. Stiles looks back up at him then, confusion melting into realization. «Wait, so you’re -.» 

 

«I swing both ways,» Dean responds, before Stiles finishes. «Now, if you still wanna make out, I’m fine with that.»

 

Stiles is like an octopus, his limbs flailing around, struggling to get a hold of Dean, to pull him close and hold him there. His ankles lock behind Dean’s knees and his arms wrap around Dean’s neck as he grins drunkenly. «Let’s make out, Winchester.» 

 

Dean laughs at that, letting his fingers slide through Stiles’ hair before he pulls him back into a kiss, Stiles following easily.


End file.
